ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
PF15
The PF15 is a Performance series acoustic guitar model introduced by Ibanez for 2013. It is made in both China and Indonesia with some difference noted below. It was also packaged with a lightweight hardshell case and sold as the PF15WC. The PF15 features a dreadnought body with a laminated spruce top on mahogany back and sides with a high gloss finish. The round soundhole has a black and white acrylic rosette and a black pickguard. The mahogany neck has a 20-fret rosewood fingerboard with small white dot position markers. Components include a compensated plastic saddle in a rosewood bridge with ivory Ibanez Advantage bridge pins, a plastic nut, and chrome Ibanez open gear tuning machines. For 2018 the back and sides were replaced with sapele and the rosewood fretboard and bridge were replaced with laurel or nandu wood (depending on market). For 2019 the neck was changed from mahogany to nyatoh and the back and sides and neck were changed to okoume or nyatoh (depending on market). The PF15L is a left-handed version. The PF1512 is a twelve string version. The PF15C is a similar model with a cutaway. The PF15ECE is a similar acoustic/ electric model with a cutaway. The PC15 and PN15 are related models with, respectively, grand concert and parlor bodies. The PF12MH is a related model with a mahogany or sapele top. Specifications or 508mm/ 20" | bodywidth = 400mm/ 15¾" | bodydepth = 127mm/ 5" | mattop = Spruce (laminated) | bracingtop = X | finishtop = High gloss | matback = 2013–2018: Mahogany 2018: Sapele 2019–2020: Okoume or nyatoh | finishback = High gloss | backinlay = | bodybinding = Ivory | sh_shape = Round | sh_rosette = Black & white multi | neck = PF | matneck = 2013–2018: 2019–2020: | finishneck = | neck_joint = | scale = | matfb = 2013–2017: Rosewood w/ binding 2018–2020: Laurel w/ binding or nandu wood w/ binding | bindingfb = | fbinlay = Small white dot | frets = 20 | fretsize = medium | stringspace = 11mm | pickup = | preamp = | output = | battery = | bridge = 2013–2017: Rosewood 2018–2020: Laurel or nandu wood | bridgepins = Ibanez Advantage (ivory w/ black dot) | saddle = Plastic (compensated) | nut = Plastic | nutwidth = 43mm | hw = Chrome | pg = Black | tuners = Ibanez die-cast | strings = 2013–2016: 2017–2020: | tuning = }} Images Sources * 2013 North America catalog (page 67) * PF15 product page, Ibanez USA, archived June 2014 * 2017 North America catalog (page 64) * 2018 Asia catalog (page 85) * 2019 Europe catalog (page 85) * PF15 product page , Ibanez USA, archived December 2019 * PF15 product page , Ibanez Asia, archived December 2019 * PF15 product page , Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 * PF15 product page , Ibanez USA, archived January 2020 Category:Performance models Category:New in 2013 Category:2013 models Category:2014 models Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:Updated in 2017 Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:2020 models